


I Loved You First

by CordeliaOllivander



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Break Up & Wake Up Fest, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Harmony Shippers FB Challenge, Love Confessions, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CordeliaOllivander/pseuds/CordeliaOllivander
Summary: Harry Potter has been in love with Hermione Granger for years. Years of watching her fall for other men who aren't him, who can never love her like he can. With Hermione's current relationship moving fast, Harry has to decide if he can still bear it to stand on the sidelines.





	I Loved You First

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Harmony Fic, so I hope it delivers! Thank you as always for reading!  
> Written for the Harmony Shippers Break Up & Wake Up Fest.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**_ Thursday, April 17th _ **

 

“Wait! This is the best part!” 

“We know!” Daphne grumbled at Neville. 

“How could we forget?” Hermione joked from her spot on the couch beside Harry. “You say it every time.” 

“And yet you idiots never pay attention!” 

They all huffed and turned to the television that sat in Hermione’s living room, watching the movie Neville had picked for this week. Hermione rolled her eyes as Neville’s face smushed up with emotion as he heard his favorite line from his favorite movie. 

“ _Nobody puts Baby in a corner_.” 

“He’s so bloody perfect.” He breathed. 

Hermione giggled at him, Neville was such a sucker for romantic movies, and always picked them when it was his turn for movie night. 

“I really don’t get it. Baby seems more attractive to me.” Harry shrugged. 

“Because you’re not gay, Harry.” 

“Nev, just because I’m not gay doesn’t mean I can’t tell an attractive guy.” 

“Oh, yea?” Neville smirked as he crossed his arms. “Name one.” 

“That one bloke... what’s his name...” 

“You tell me.” 

Harry glared at him. “You sound too much like your boyfriend right now.” 

“Heath Ledger.” Hermione supplied. 

“Yes!” Harry said with a snap of his fingers. “That one.” 

Neville just rolled his eyes. “Congrats, Harry.” 

“Thank you.” He said smartly as he relaxed back into the sofa, draping one arm across the back. 

 

The floo behind them roared to life, making Neville groan. 

“Shut it! His movie’s on!” Draco snapped at everyone coming in through the floo. He perched himself on the arm of his boyfriend’s chair and watched along with him. 

Harry leaned in close to Hermione and whispered in her ear. “Did you ever imagine?” 

“Nope.” She smiled as she turned to face him. “It works though.” 

Before they knew it Draco took Neville’s hand and began spinning around the room in time with the song from the movie. 

“Gag me please.” Adrian said as he flopped down next to Hermione, giving her a sloppy kiss. 

“Shut it, Pucey.” Draco called back and he spun Neville around. “You’re just pissy that you lost.” 

“Aww, you lost?” Hermione said sadly as she placed a hand on his knee.

“Sure did!” George said as he high fived his wife, Angelina, who also played. 

“Ron, you won! That’s great, baby!” Daphne shrieked as she kissed him.

“Remind me again why all the Weasley’s are on the same team?” Adrian said with an eye roll. “We’re changing that up next year.”

“Like hell we are!” George laughed.

“It’s Blaise’s fault anyway.” Adrian rumbled. “He’s a shitty seeker.” 

“You put me against Malfoy for fucks sake, what did you expect?!” Blaise shouted at him. “I’m a keeper.” 

“What happened to Higgs?” Hermione asked. 

“Sick. Maybe you could finally convince Potter to play and we’d have a shot.” Adrian looked around his girlfriend to eye Harry. 

“Sorry guys. I only play for fun.” 

“It is fun!” Ginny said from Blaise’s lap. “Honestly though, I don’t mind that you’re not playing. No way Malfoy could stand a chance against you, and no one wants to listen to _that_ all year.” 

Draco stuck his tongue out at her, but otherwise made no comment. He was still lost in dancing with Neville. 

“Turned you into a sap he did!” Ginny laughed out at Draco. 

“You don’t seem that upset that you lost, Blaise.” Hermione said to him. He was wearing a smile that looked like he got the last chocolate frog at Honeyduke’s. 

“Oh, I’m not. In fact, we should get going, Red. I’ve got a bet to make good on.” 

“Damn right you do.” Ginny purred as she snuggled into him. 

“Oh, oh! Okay, out!” Hermione joked as she waved her hands at them. “I don’t need to hear what you two sex fiends bet on!” 

“I do!” Draco perked up. “Nev, why don’t we make bets like that?” 

“Because I always reward you when you win.” He said softly as he wrapped himself around Draco. 

“All of you, out. Right now.” Hermione said as she stood. 

“See you next Thursday!” Neville called out as Draco dragged him to the floo. 

Blaise and Ginny apparated away, still stuck to each other. 

“Godric, one of these days they’re going to get splinched.” Hermione huffed. 

Harry chuckled at her. “Love you.” He kissed her cheek, then nodded to Adrian. “Pucey.” 

“Potter. Think about joining already, would you?” 

Harry forced a laugh, then stepped into the fireplace.

 

Hermione sat with a smile still on her face as she watched her friends leave. This had been a thing just as long as Thursday night quidditch. The significant others that didn’t play always gathered at someone’s house for a movie. Hermione was grateful to not have to sit through any more games. Ron always wanted her to watch every single one, even when they were at the Burrow. After their surprisingly amicable split, she thought at least she’d be free from quidditch talk. Even though most of her friends played, she didn’t have to fake being interested, or pretend she had any idea what they were talking about.

She went out and got her own apartment in London, she concentrated on her job in the care of magical creatures division at the ministry. She didn’t think she would end up in another relationship so fast. Less than six months after her breakup she found herself in the arms of Adrian Pucey, who was an avid quidditch player, and played chaser alongside Oliver Wood for Puddlemere United. A Hogwarts alumni tournament had been created out of a bet between Draco and Ron of all people, and now every Thursday they played at a training facility owned by Marcus Flint. Hermione never thought she’d see the day where she got along with him, but things change. Everything changed.

  
Draco had become the potions professor at Hogwarts and has been dating Neville for the last four years. And to top it off, Hermione thought they were absolutely adorable. Draco taught Neville confidence, while Neville taught Draco understanding. Ron had found Daphne Greengrass nearly just as quick as Hermione had found Adrian. Ginny and Blaise couldn’t keep their hand off each other, making Hermione wonder how they ever had eyes for anyone else. Theo and Luna sometimes joined them, just to socialize. Theo found quidditch quite boring, but Luna would go and watch every once in a while. She was everyone’s biggest fan at one point or another.

Then there was Harry. Her best friend.

He hadn’t dated anyone since his break up with Ginny. He didn’t seem interested in anyone else. Hermione supposed that was alright, but she couldn’t keep her mind from being curious about it. He would come over to whosoever house was hosting, sit next to Hermione as they shared a bowl of extra buttery popcorn, then leave when everyone else did. Harry loved quidditch, for the life of her she never understood why he didn’t play.

“Hermione, did you hear me?”

Hermione looked over at Adrian, who was eyeing her expectantly. “I’m sorry, what were you saying?”

“I asked if there were any left overs. Twice.”

“Oh!” She shot up from the couch and made her way to the kitchen. “Yes, I’m sorry. You must be starving.”

“Who cooked tonight?” Adrian asked as he stood to follow her.

“Neville. I can never get enough of his stuffed shells.”

“Nice!”

“I don’t know where he finds the time.” Hermione pulled the left over dish she had saved for him out of the fridge, and warmed it with her wand. In seconds Adrian was moaning around his fork. “You alright over there?” She teased.

“In heaven.” He mumbled around a mouth full of food. “You should get the recipe.”

Hermione snorted. “So I can make it and ruin it forever?”

“You’re right. I’ll make it, babe.”

Hermione poured two glasses of wine to finish off the bottle they had opened earlier and brought them over. She sipped on hers as Adrian finished eating. “So you lost, huh?”

“Yea, damn it. It’s not Blaise’s fault, he’s a damn good keeper, but very few people stand a chance against Malfoy. And with him playing seeker, Ginny was scoring goals every other minute.

 “I think it’s good that you all play together.” Hermione said with a smile.

“You really should work on Potter for me.”

Hermione sighed. “I really don’t know why he doesn’t play. He’s become a homebody.”

Adrian just shrugged. “He did do a lot in those seven years. Doesn’t surprise me that he just wants quiet now.”

“But it’s quidditch!” Hermione burst out. “He was captain of the Gryffindor team! He loved it! It was one of the first things in the wizarding world that he fell in love with!”

Adrian stared at her for a moment, then burst out laughing. “Hermione, I didn’t realize you were so passionate about Potter playing quidditch.”

“I’m not.” Her voice turning soft. “I just don’t like not understanding something.”

“Mhm. Well, how about we go to bed, where I can make you forget all about your little puzzle you can’t solve.”

“Very smooth, Pucey.” She said with a roll of her eyes.

“That didn’t sound as nice as it did in my head. How about we go to bed, and you make me forget that I lost my quidditch game and comfort me in my time of turmoil.”

“That was a little better.” She smirked.

* * *

 

 

Harry flooed back to Grimmauld Place. He had redone most of the house, trying to make it feel like home, but it never really had that feeling he wanted it to have. It was the closest thing he had besides the Burrow that made him feel like he had a place to go. A place where Harry could just be Harry. When Ginny had lived here she tried her best to add little things to make it feel like it was theirs, but it just ended up looking like the Burrow. Mismatched pillows, knitted blankets, pictures on every surface. Harry didn’t mind, he just didn’t know how to make it his.

After he and Ginny broke up, he left everything the way it was. They were still very good friends, just neither was the person the other needed. Everyone told him that they saw it coming, that he and Ginny already acted more like siblings than a couple in love, but of course Harry was the last to see it.

He wondered just how he was supposed to fill this void, when by complete chance he was sent to Godric’s Hollow to investigate a dark magic spike. He was the only one of his friends to remain and auror, leaving him feeling a little left behind. Neville had stayed for two years, but after the Death Eaters had been rounded up and sentenced, he moved on to become the herbology professor at Hogwarts. Ron had stayed for roughly the same amount of time, but then joined George in running the joke shop. His friends were moving on and building their lives, and here was Harry, still feeling like a lost little boy.

Wandering the streets he felt a little of that hopelessness fade away. He felt better here, he felt connected in a way that he’d never experienced at Grimmauld. Sirius hated that house, it served as his second prison, and Harry didn’t want to be there anymore. Standing in front of his parents destroyed home, preserved by magic for all to remember what happened all those years ago, Harry felt home.

The next day he went to Gringott’s to ask about the house, and he walked out the proud owner of his childhood home.

Renovations for this house were slow. It took him months to even figure out what he wanted to do with it. He asked a personal favor of Bill to have the wards redone, he still wanted everyone to see the shambles the house was in, and not the changes Harry was trying to do. It was no one else’s business but his own. He trusted Bill to keep his secret when he bought the house three years ago, and to this day not a single word has been said about it. Harry often wondered if Bill had just forgot.

Changing his clothes into a ripped pair of jeans and a ratty old t shirt, he apparated to Godric’s Hollow with intentions of finishing the house. He liked to do things the muggle way, it helped calm him down sometimes. He’d use magic for the big jobs, but things like painting, rearranging furniture, unpacking boxes, he liked to do all of that himself. He could always tinker things with magic later when he was too tired. Nearly the entire house was finished now, making him think about when would actually live here permanently.

He would have to tell his friends what he’s been up to for the last three years, answer questions about why he would keep something like this a secret. He’d have to have a housewarming party with everyone over. Normally, this wouldn’t bother him, but this was his house after all, and he didn’t want his sanctuary ruined.

Deciding he was going to finally rip up the carpet on the stairs, he set to work, hoping it would make him too exhausted to think when he finally went to bed. His parents room was one of the first he’d finished, along with his old bedroom for Teddy. Thinking the manual labor would do him some good, he set to work.

It was two in the morning by the time Harry called it quits. He crawled into bed sweaty and disgusting, knowing he would have to rip these sheets off the bed and wash them in the morning.

As Harry laid there he couldn’t help but let the days events run through his head. He no longer could convince himself of the lies he told everyone else. He and Ginny didn’t work for... reasons. He was still single for... reasons. 

 

Hermione Granger was the reason. For everything. 

 

Harry bought this house hoping to raise a family in it, with Hermione. He just took too long to ask, and now he had to watch her be in a relationship with someone else. If he’d met Adrian Pucey again under different circumstances he’d really like the guy. He was fun to be around, and he was a damn good quidditch player. Harry would otherwise play in the Thursday night league if it meant he didn’t have to give up his time with Hermione. It was the only time Harry felt like he could be himself. No one ever looked twice when Harry touched her or kissed her cheek. That’s how Harry had always been with her. They were always affectionate. Back in Hogwarts Hermione was always throwing herself at Harry with her crushing hugs, it’s just who they were. They couldn’t live without each other. 

 

Yet she was always with someone else. Harry cursed himself daily for not making a move after she’d broke it off with Ron, but it just didn’t seem like the right time. Now there would never be one. When Harry pictured his future she was always in it. His kids had bushy brown hair and soft smiles. They were smart like their mother but reckless like their father. 

 

Maybe he would let himself dream of that tonight. 

* * *

 

 

**_ Friday, April 18th _ **

 

They next morning Harry walked the halls of the Ministry heading right to Hermione’s office. They’d always had lunch on Fridays, ever since Harry could remember. Harry didn’t care where they went or what they did. He’d argue about it for arguments sake, but deep down he did not care in the least. Walking right into her office he stopped short when he saw she was crouched down in front of the fireplace talking to Adrian. 

“Oh, hello Harry. Lunch time already?” She asked brightly. 

“It is.” 

“Potter, I was just telling Hermione about a new place on fifth, should try it out.” 

“Whatever she wants to do.” Harry said with a shrug. 

“Well I’ll let you get to lunch. See you, babe.” 

“Love you.” 

His face was gone before he replied. 

“Ready then?” Hermione asked as she stood and wiped her dress free of wrinkles. 

“Did you want to go to that place?” Harry asked. 

“God no.” She laughed out. “I’m not paying those prices for a simple soup and salad lunch.” 

Harry snorted. 

“He forgets that we’re not all made of money.” She said off handily as she stuffed a few papers into her bag. 

For the life of him Harry never understood why she did this. She never did any work on their lunch dates, usually they lost track of time and were late getting back. 

“I’d take you if you really wanted to go.” 

“No, it’s ridiculous. And besides, today I think I want tacos.” 

Harry bowed dramatically when she was finished. “After you, my lady.” 

 

After leaving through the visitor’s entrance they walked down the street towards a small Muggle Mexican restaurant that they both loved. It was cheap and had the best food. Hermione always got three tacos and a small side of rice, while Harry got something he couldn’t pronounce that had shrimp, pineapple and was covered in cheese. They were here so often that usually the staff knew their order and just put it in for them. 

“So.” Hermione began after she took a few sips of her water. “Are you planning on going to the DA reunion next month?” 

Harry groaned and ran a hand down his face. “Do I have to? It’s turned into this big charity function and I hate being paraded around.” 

“You sort of do, yes. You’re a founder.” 

“You’re the founder, actually.” Harry cut in. 

“You’re the lead auror that’s well on his way to running the entire department.” 

“I am-“ 

“You’re the youngest lead auror in over a century.” 

“Yea, well-“ 

“You defeated one of the most powerful dark wizards, Mr. Chosen One.” 

Harry glared at her. “Are you done?” 

“You’re my best friend and I need you there?” She added innocently. “I’ve been asked to speak and I’m really nervous.” 

“You never told me that.” Harry brightened at her words, for two very different reasons, but was still happy nonetheless. 

“Yea, I haven’t worked out what to say yet. Kingsley thought it would be nice if I said a few words. I know it’s turned into more of a charity ball but all of the donations go to Cho’s defense center.” 

Harry sighed. Now he had to go. He’d heard of the training center Cho wanted to start. One of the very few times Ron had talked him into watching a Thursday night game Cho sat on the sidelines talking with him instead of playing. He thought it was a damn good idea, since he fought most of the war blind and would have died without the knowledge the students of the DA were forced to teach themselves. After the Tri-Wizard Tournament and the wizarding war itself, Cho had had just about enough of students being unprepared. 

“Alright.” 

“Thank you, Harry! Oh! And we can go shopping next weekend!” 

“I’m sorry, what? Why?” 

“Adrian’s call was to tell me that he’d be gone that weekend for training. Puddlemere is in the running for the championship. Honestly, how do I know this and you do not?” 

“Slipped my mind.” He said quickly. “So, you want me to go shopping with you?” 

“I’ll need a new dress, and you could do with some new formal wear yourself. Feel like being my date? If I have to watch Ginny and Blaise go at it all night I’ll die.” 

Harry agreed with her there. It got pretty damn annoying watching them be madly in love every single second. “I’d love to be your date.” 

“I can always count on you, Harry.” She reached over and grasped his hand, holding it tight. “You’re the best.” 

“I love you. I can’t help it.” 

Hermione giggled. She always giggled when he said it. He’d said those words so often that she was used to hearing them, and he couldn’t decide how that made him feel. He meant them, every single time. He knew she had no idea, but he said it as often as he could get away with. 

* * *

 

 

**_ Saturday, April 26th _ **

 

“Hermione, we’ve spent all of this lovely Saturday going through racks of clothes.” Harry grumbled. “You haven’t seen a single dress you liked?”

“Nothing is perfect, Harry.” She said absentmindedly as she sorted through yet another rack of dresses.

They’d ended up at a muggle shopping center when Hermione finally gave up the idea that she would find something she liked in wizarding London. At this point Harry would find an illegal portkey to Paris if it meant she would just pick a damn dress.

“Let’s take a break.”

“I have to find something-“

“And we will, I’m sure of it.” Harry held out his elbow and she took it with only the smallest huff of annoyance. “We’ll walk around a while, take your mind off of everything, and then start fresh, okay? I promise we will find the prefect dress today.”

“This is a big deal. I’ve never been asked to do something like this before and Kingsley said that over one hundred people bought tickets. One hundred people, Harry!” She yelled, waving her free hand in the air. “What started out as twenty people getting together to see Cho’s defense center has turned into this ridiculous-“

“Okay.” Harry cut in. “Here’s what we’re going to do. We’re not going to talk about it anymore, and we’re not going to think about what kind of dress you want. Instead, we’re going to get hot pretzels and watch the muggles in that food court we passed a bit back.”

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be this frazzled.”

Harry turned to face her and smiled. “Good thing I’m always so level headed then.”

Hermione let out a loud snort. “ _Harry Potter_ and _level headed_ are words that I would never use in the same sentence.”

“Matter of opinion, I suppose.” He grinned. “Be honest, Hermione. What’s really bothering you? I know you and it’s not a dress that’s stressing you out.”

Hermione kept her eyes on the ground as they walked. Harry knew that she would tell him when she was ready, she told him everything.

“I don’t think I’m happy.”

That surprised Harry. Out of everything he thought she’d say, not being happy wasn't even on his list. “What do you mean?”

“I mean… I don’t know. Am I doing the right thing? Is working in the Magical Creatures Department really where I need to be? And Adrian’s always gone, this season has been really difficult for me. He’s traveling more than he’s home and I don’t want to compromise my position at the Ministry so I can travel with him, that’s just not who I am.”

“I know that.”

 “Neville and Draco are so right and Ginny and Blaise are perfect. Theo and Luna have been together for years. Ron is completely smitten with Daphne.”

“Hermione, I’m going to ask you a question.” He said slowly. “Do you want to be with Adrian?”

“Yes.”

_Yes_.

She didn’t even think about it. The question was barely out of his mouth before she answered. He didn’t think it sounded rehearsed, and he hated that he thought about things like this.

“Then you need to talk to him and tell him these things. Ginny and I didn’t talk, we were so comfortable with things that for the entire last year we were together is just felt like a waste.”

“That’s sad.”

“It is, but look at her now. She’s so happy, she deserves to be happy.”

“So do you, Harry. You deserve it, too. I don’t know why you haven’t dated anyone, it’s like you haven’t even tried.”

Harry stayed silent. It was true, and he didn’t know what to say to that.

“Are you gay?”

Harry stumbled over the walkway. “Hermione!”

“Are you?” She pestered. “You would have told me something like that, right? Draco has said before that he had a crush on you back in school. Did you-“

“I can assure you that I’m not gay, thank you very much. I just don’t want to date.”

“Why not?”

“Reasons.“

“You shouldn’t sit home alone all the time. It’s not fun, trust me I know.” She added bitterly.

“Is that an invitation to sit at your house so we’re both not alone?” He was only half teasing, but she didn’t have to know that. “I just don’t want to date, that’s all. I’m not interested.”

“You can come over anytime, Harry. I always enjoy your company. From starving in a tent to eating popcorn in my apartment.”

Harry grabbed her hand and held it for a while. Whether she realized the extent of it or not, she would always have Harry, too. 

 ~

“I bet that one is an artist.” Hermione said as a younger woman walked by with one side of her head shaved and the other side had shoulder length bright blue and purple hair. Her sleeveless shirt showed off several gorgeous tattoos and she had some pretty impressive boots. 

“What makes you say that?” 

“Look at her. She’s seen some things, felt some things. I bet she paints... no, she writes.” 

Harry nodded. “I could see that.” 

“What about him?” Hermione nodded towards a tall man with a well-kept beard and perfectly trimmed hair. His shoes were shiny and his clothes fit him very well, she had to admit he was a very attractive man.

“Oh, he thinks he’s important. All look at me, look at my bank account, I’m so impressive. The muggle version of Draco for Godric’s sake.” 

They watched as he made his way over to the girl with the blue hair and another girl with pink hair that squealed and then hugged him, then Harry felt bad. “Alright, maybe Draco now, not Draco back then.” 

Hermione giggled then reached for another pretzel. “Harry! You ate all the cheese sauce.” 

“I did not!” Harry looked down at the nearly empty cup. “Alright, Maybe I did. Are you ready to shop now?” 

“Yes, I think I was just hungry. Thank you, Harry. You always seem to know me better than I know myself.” 

“It’s because I love you.” 

Hermione beamed at him. “I know.” 

“Alright, where to?”  Harry asked as he wadded up their trash and threw it in the closest bin.

“There was a nice looking store back that way, I think we should start there.” 

“Are you nervous about speaking at the... what are we even calling it now?” 

“I’m still calling it a reunion, even though it’s been blown way out of proportion. Fifty galleons a ticket and over one hundred people attending is quite the donation.” 

“Are you serious?! What is Cho going to do with all of that?” 

“I actually had a meeting with her yesterday afternoon. She said that she still has to find someone to ward the place and set the protective enchantments on it to ensure the students safety. I recommended Bill right away. She also wants to look into training wands so people taking certain classes can only use certain spells.” 

“That’s a very clever idea. I know the consequences of not knowing what a spell does.” 

“She’s got some really great ideas.” Hermione said as they walked. “I think you should talk to her and- oh! Harry look at that dress!” She ran over to the display window and gawked at an A line off the shoulder, black floor length chiffon dress that had a single streak of bright white at the waist and flared to the bottom. “Harry, it's gorgeous!” 

Harry was confused. “We walked right by this store earlier. I remember saying that pink fluffy thing there would be perfect for Luna.” 

“I was hungry, we’ve already established that. Come on, I want to try it on!” 

She yanked Harry by the arm and dragged him into the store, catching the attention of the first sales clerk she saw. Harry sat in one of the plushy chairs outside the waiting room while Hermione changed, excited to see Hermione in the dress. 

“Okay, are you ready?” She called out. 

“Let’s see it!” He said excitedly. 

She stepped out from behind the changing room door and Harry couldn’t breathe.

“Well?" She asked nervously. "What do you think?” 

Harry stared a moment longer than he probably should have. “It’s perfect. You look spectacular.” 

“You really think so?” 

“I know so. This is the one.” 

“I’m so glad you like it!” She flung herself into his arms and hugged him. “I love it! And you can wear a black suit to match, maybe even a bow tie!”

“I’ll wear whatever you want.” 

“I really needed this day.” Hermione said as she pulled away. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome, love.” 

* * *

 

 

**_ Saturday, May 10th _ **

 

Harry adjusted his bright white bow tie in the mirror then checked himself over. He thought he looked rather fetching. His black suit and black dress shirt really made his bow tie stand out, and most of all he would match Hermione perfectly. When he’d asked Kingsley about the reunion he couldn’t believe the gala it had turned into, and now he understood why Hermione was so nervous. 

 

Even thought he Hogwarts school year wasn't over yet, several professors were still attending, which made Harry happy. It would be nice to catch up with everyone, he didn’t make it up to Hogwarts nearly as often as he liked. Checking the time he let out a deep breath, then flooed to Hermione’s. 

“Hermione?” 

“One second!” 

Harry stood in the living room, waiting. He’d never hear the end of it if he got his suit wrinkled, so he stayed where he was. When she made her way down the hall a moment later, his breath caught. He’d already seen her in the dress, but she was just so beautiful that he couldn’t help but get butterflies all over again.

“You look beautiful.” 

“Thank you.” She smiled and her cheeks colored, making Harry smile back. “I’m nervous.” 

“Don’t be.” He came over and kissed her forehead. “Ready to do this?” 

“I guess so.” 

He took her hand in his then apparated them to the front entrance of Cho’s defense center. When they walked in still arm and arm Harry was very impressed with what they’d done to the warehouse like building. It looked very formal and a wall had been erected to separate the ballroom like area with the rest of the center. So far he’d spotted Hagrid and Mcgonagall talking with Kingsley, and a few of their friends mingling about. 

“Look, we have an assigned table.” Hermione pointed to a small round table next to them, and found their names for them. “We’re at table eight.” 

“They really went all out to decorate this.” Harry was quite impressed with everything so far. 

“I hear she had help from Pansy. They’ve grown quite close over the last few years.”

“Ahh. It all makes sense now.” Harry joked. The warehouse looking building was adorned with strings of lights and made the place feel very comforting. The round tables held eight and Harry had counted fourteen, making Hermione’s assumption of one hundred people pretty accurate. He should know better than to doubt her. 

 

They were seated with Neville and Draco, Ginny and Blaise, and Theo and Luna. 

“Hey guys!” Ginny said brightly. 

“Hey, Gin.” Harry smiled as he pulled out Hermione’s chair. “Where is Ron sitting? I thought they’d be with us.” 

Theo snorted. “Look to your right. Poor bloke.” 

Harry turned to see Ron sitting with Daphne, Pansy, Astoria and Marcus Flint, and Cho and her husband, Harry never could remember the man’s name. He knew he was a Muggle though.

“Oh, he’ll be over here the second dinner is over, mark my words.” Hermione said with a smirk. 

“You guys underestimate him.” Draco said to the group. “He and Marcus talk quite a bit on Thursday’s before the games, and he’s head over heels about Daphne.” 

“Who are you and what have you done with Malfoy?” Harry joked. 

“He’s been replaced with this sap you see now.” He turned to face Neville and jabbed him in the shoulder with his finger. “Blame him.” 

“You love me.” Neville leaned over and kissed Draco’s cheek.

“Theodore and I are headed to check out the bar. I think there might some nargles there.” Luna said as she stood up and took Theo’s offered hand. “Anyone want anything?” 

“Just get a bottle.” Ginny answered with a wave of her hand. “It’ll be easier.” 

“Done.” Theo said with a wink. “Ready, my love?” 

“They are too cute.” Hermione said as she watched them walk away.

“They are, aren’t they?” Ginny agreed. “So, does anyone know what’s supposed to happen at this thing?” 

Hermione puffed out a breath of air. “Dinner first. I think Cho and Kingsley plan to speak afterwards, then I will go up, then after that there’s dancing and a tour of the center.” 

“Save me a dance?” Harry whispered. 

“You are my date.” She smiled. “Of course I’ll save you a dance.” 

 ~

Harry thought dinner was exquisite. He’d missed the cooking of the Hogwarts house elves. He was thankful Hermione didn’t see the floo entrance light up as they passed through with several dishes of food, Godric knows that would have been an argument. He gave a subtle wave to Winky, then turned back to his table to distract Hermione. 

 

Before they knew it, it was Hermione's turn to speak. She took a deep breath and Harry squeezed her hand. “You’ll do fine.” 

“And now,” Kingsley’s voice boomed. “I have the incredible honor to introduce a founder of the original Dumbledore’s Army, Miss Hermione Granger.” 

With a loud applause she stood up and made her way to the stage. Taking her spot at the podium she looked around at all the people that came out to this special event. She cast a sonorous charm and then began her speech. 

“I hope you all can hear me, I don’t believe anyone else around as a voice that carries like Kingsley’s. Thank you all for coming, and showing your support to a dear friend, a fighter, a leader. Cho, I wish you the very best in the future. The Dumbledore’s Army Defense Center is an amazing addition to our world, and I am confident you will go on to teach our next generation the things we should have known when we were younger. So thank you.” 

Another round of applause seemed to calm her nerves. Harry smiled at her when she looked his way and she continued on. 

“Dumbledore’s Army started out as nothing more than a few students who had no idea what they were doing, gathered in a secret room to do it together.” 

Harry laughed quietly at that. 

“We had no idea what we had gotten ourselves into, but we had each other, and that seemed to be the driving force behind our motivation. To save and protect each other, to put forth our best effort and prayed that it was enough... and sometimes it wasn’t. But we learned from that, we grew from those experiences and became stronger. We were against a seemingly unstoppable force, but we all had hope that we could win. The training that my best friend, Harry Potter, had given us saved lives. That terrible year when students were left to defend themselves, and Harry wasn’t there to save them, two other brave souls guided Dumbledore’s Army; Ginevra Weasley and Neville Longbottom. Without their incredible determination and bravery, we would not be here today. Cho has decided to pass on her extraordinary knowledge, and I for one am thrilled at this prospect, because I know that she will carry on the legacy that we all began. Thank you.”

 

Harry applauded along with everyone else after Hermione’s amazing speech. She hugged Cho and shook Kingsley’s hand, and was turning to leave the stage when Harry saw someone else walking up. 

“Is that Adrian?” Ginny whispered. 

“I thought he was at training?” Blaise wondered aloud. 

Harry didn’t have a good feeling about this, he wasn’t sure why, but he didn’t like the fact that he was here. His eyes were glued to the stage, wondering just what was happening. 

“Sorry to crash the party.” Pucey’s voice was slightly amplified his own sonorous charm. 

Harry noticed how his classic black and white matched Hermione perfectly. She looked absolutely stunning and he only complimented her. 

“I admit that I was not part of the movement Dumbledore’s Army had created back in the day, but I support it now, and have made a sizable donation in honor of the magnificent work that the Dumbledore’s Army Defense Center has set to achieve.” 

The crowd applauded his words, making Harry looking around in confusion. 

“However, I must admit that I am a Slytherin at heart, and in true Slytherin fashion, I do have a hidden agenda for this evening.” He turned his attention to Hermione, who looked equally as confused. 

“Hermione Granger, you’ve captured this chasers heart.” 

Harry felt sick. He watched in horror while the crowd around him gasped as Pucey hit one knee and took a small box from his pocket. 

“Will you do me the incredible honor of becoming my wife? Marry me, Hermione.” 

Harry’s world stopped. He was sure he wasn’t breathing and his heart was no longer working. He heard the cheers and wild excitement as his eyes watched Pucey slip that ring onto Hermione’s finger, then dipped her as they kissed. Her eyes found Harry’s and he couldn’t recover quickly enough, he knew she saw the pure anguish he was in. He began clapping and forced a smile on his face. She frowned at him, but was swept away by Pucey as he led her off the stage. 

 

Everyone was standing, still applauding the happy couple. He saw that they were making their way over to the table, and Harry panicked. Of course this is where they would come to first. He glanced around, and without a word he made his way to the bar. He needed a damn drink, right now. 

“Firewhiskey. Double.” He barked at the bartender, tossing a few galleons onto the bar top as he waited impatiently. He needed to calm down, it wouldn’t do to lose it here. 

“Make that two.” 

Harry turned to see Draco standing next to him, and Harry was in no mood for conversation. 

“I ordered a double, Malfoy.” 

“I can handle my alcohol, Potter.” 

Harry turned back to face the bartender as he poured their drinks. Once the glass was in his hand he downed half of it in one gulp. 

“Impressive, but it won’t help.” 

“What the hell are you talking about, Malfoy?” Draco didn’t seem to mind his tone, so he didn’t feel sorry for snapping at him. 

“Want to take a walk?” 

Harry figured anywhere was better than being right here right now, so he nodded and followed Draco to the door. Glasses still in hand, they walked casually down the street. 

“She doesn’t know, does she?” Draco asked after a few minutes. 

“What?” Harry blurted out in a panic. 

“Neville had no clue either, although our situation was quite different. Falling in love seventh year with the most idiotic Gryffindor was practically suicide.” 

“Neville is hardly idiotic.” Harry defended, ignoring the point Draco was trying to make entirely. 

“Bravery was not something that people had that year, Harry.” Draco answered. “People were lost and scared. He was an idiot for standing up to them, but it’s what makes him so great. That idiotic, reckless bravery you Gryffindor’s are blessed with.” 

Harry swallowed hard. “No. She doesn’t know.” 

“I don’t see how. How many years has it been? Since second? Hell, probably first knowing you.” 

Harry stopped waking and stared at him. “How the hell-“ 

“I watched you for five years, Harry. You don’t think I saw it? I really don’t understand how no one’s seen it by now.” 

“I guess I’m that good at hiding it.” He mumbled. 

“Why haven’t you told her?” 

“It’s complicated, Draco.” Harry huffed. “What am I supposed to say?” 

“I love you generally works.” He answered sarcastically. 

“What are you playing at?” Harry snapped. “Why the hell do you even care?” 

Draco stepped back with raised eyebrows. “I apologize.” 

He turned to walk away, and Harry instantly felt like an ass. “Mafloy, wait. Draco!” Harry caught up to him and grabbed him by the elbow. “I’m sorry, alright? I’m sorry.” 

Draco waited for Harry to continue. “I can’t just blurt out that I love her because she won’t believe me. I mean, she will because I actually say it all the time, but she won’t understand. How can I tell her now? She said yes to him, not me.” 

“Because you never asked her. Look, Adrian’s my friend, he’d a good guy. Always has been, really, but he’s not right for her.” 

“Why are telling me this?” 

“Because I thought we were somewhere close to friends by now.” Draco drawled.

Harry smirked. “Something like that.” 

“She could be happier. You should tell her.” 

Harry’s shoulders dropped and he looked at the ground. “I can’t. What if it ruins what we have? I can’t lose her completely. I can’t.” 

“You’re against a ticking clock now, you know that right? Just tell her. Look, I know for a fact that it won’t change anything if she’s never felt the same way. You are her best friend, and nothing would ever change that. Your lot has an impressive track record for sticking together.” 

Harry gave a lopsided grin at that. “I have to work out what to say.” 

“Just don’t take too long.” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Don’t you have a boyfriend to get back to or something? Shit, Draco! No one else knows, right?” 

“I don’t think so.” He answered honestly. “Neville hasn’t a clue. The only other that might have an idea would be Blaise, but that’s only because he was the one waiting for you to break up with Ginny. We’ve never talked about it though.” 

“Thanks. You know, for the talk. I’ll figure it out.” 

Draco smiled at him, then made his way back to the party. 

 

Harry decided to just go home. He didn’t want to be here anymore, he knew he wouldn’t be able to control himself if he went back inside. It wasn’t fair to Hermione to have her night ruined by his terrible attitude, so with his mind made up he apparated back to Godric’s Hollow. 

 ~

Hermione was confused. She couldn’t find Harry anywhere and she really needed to talk to him. After Adrian proposed she looked for him in the crowd and his face broke her heart... He wasn’t happy for her. Her stomach was in knots now for some unknown reason as she scanned every face but couldn’t find the only one she wanted. 

“Neville?” She grabbed his arm and pulled him close, all while looking around the crowds of people. “Have you seen Harry?” 

“I think he was with Draco, actually.” Neville looked around himself for his boyfriend, and spotted him talking with Slughorn. “Oh shit. I might have to save him. Sorry, Hermione. I’m not sure where Harry is now.” 

Neville left her company before she could ask any more questions. She spotted Luna and Theo a ways away. Luna might know, she seemed to always know everything.

”Why the sad face? Aren’t you happy to be my fiancée?” Adrian whispered as he wrapped his arms around her from behind before she could run away.

“I was just looking for Harry, I can’t find him anywhere.” 

“Mmm. Maybe something came up. Auror stuff.” 

“He would have told me.” She said confidently. Harry would have told her. Harry told her everything. 

“Dance with me.” He said softly. 

“I really need to-“ 

“You can look for Harry after. He’s a big boy, Hermione.” He led her to the dance floor and pulled her close.

Hermione felt a little stab to the chest at his words. Of course she knew that, but ever since she could remember it was them against the world. They always stuck together, and something just didn’t feel right about this moment. She heard the sighs and claps of the people around her, staring happily at them, but all she could think about was Harry. 

“Besides, you should get your fill of me now, I have to leave again tomorrow.” 

That brought her back to reality. “What? Why?” 

“Training. We’re so close!” He said excitedly. 

“But Harry’s talked to Oliver. Even he isn’t training this hard and he’s the most quidditch crazy man alive.” 

“I want this, Hermione. You understand, don’t you?” 

“I do, of course, but-“ 

“Great! Get your girls together sometime soon, girls love weddings and all that.” 

“You want me to plan all of this?” she asked dumbly. 

“For now, I’ll help when I can, love. I have to stay focused.” 

Hermione nodded, but didn’t say anything more. 

* * *

 

 

_** Tuesday, May 13th ** _

 

By Tuesday afternoon Hermione was going crazy. Harry hadn’t been home at all on Sunday, as she tried fire calling him a half dozen times and even flooed over randomly just to be sure. He wasn’t there. He also wasn’t at the Burrow or Andromeda’s. She couldn’t find him at the Ministry, and no one seemed to know if he’d been sent on a mission or not. It hurt that he just didn’t want to be found, and she had no idea why. It might not have been the reason at all, but she felt like he was avoiding her and her alone. 

* * *

 

 

**_ Wednesday, May 14th _ **

 

By Wednesday Harry had had enough. He had his little pity party, and now he was ready to move on and figure it what the hell to do about it. Turns out thought that coming up with something to say was rather difficult. He’d hidden away all day Sunday at Godric’s Hollow, and first thing Monday morning he went and inspected all of the safe houses the ministry uses. It kept him away from questions he wasn’t ready for and quite frankly still wasn’t ready for, but he missed her. 

 

Walking to her office at the end of the day Harry tried to come up with some last minute thing to explain himself, but nothing came to mind. Nothing seemed good enough. Once he reached the bank of lifts he waited for one to arrive, and when the gate opened he was nearly tackled to the floor. 

“Where the hell have you been?!” Hermione shrieked as she threw herself at him. “I’ve been calling you, visiting your house, waiting at your office, and you were nowhere to be found!” 

“I’m sorry, I really am.” And he was. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and breathed her in. 

“Why are you avoiding me? I don’t understand.” 

“I wasn’t.” It almost sounded believable. “I had some work to do, you know how I put everything off. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you beforehand. I’ve been… traveling. Come on, let’s get out of here, yea? I’ll take you anywhere you want to go.” 

“I just want to go home. Adrian’s been gone all week and I haven’t talked to you since Saturday and...” Hermione took a deep breath before she lost control in front of everyone. “And I don’t know why, but everything feels wrong.” 

“Then I’ll come over and cook for you. Is that alright?” 

“I would love that.” 

Placing his hand on the small of her back as they stepped into the lift they made their way down to the atrium to floo to Hermione’s. They didn’t say anything more until they exited the fireplace in her living room. 

“Alright, what do you have in these cupboards?” Harry said as he took his auror robes off and rolled up his sleeves. 

“I have no idea. I didn’t see the point in shopping when it was just me.”

Harry rummaged through her cupboards and fridge, but Hermione was right. She didn’t have much. “Well, it feels like we’re in that tent all over again.” 

“Oh stop, it’s not that bad!” Hermione laughed as she made her way into the kitchen. “Oh.” She looked at Harry nervously. 

“I’ll order pizza.” He smiled as he went to pull the take out menu from the drawer. Harry had their order memorized, so he used Hermione’s cell phone to order, then followed her into the living room. 

“Have you called your parents?” Harry asked as he set the phone on the coffee table. 

“No. I know I should, but they’ll want to get together and Adrian’s schedule is getting so crazy. Do you think he asked for my hand?” 

Harry shrugged. “Maybe? He wasn’t as nuts as Malfoy, but they are Muggles. Does he even know how to get there alone?” 

“I think so? I don’t know. It would be nice if he did ask them though.” 

“Then I’m sure he did.” Harry said right away. 

“What do you think about it? The engagement, I mean. I saw your face...” 

“Oh, that. I was just... caught off me guard. Malfoy said something that irritated me.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“That Malfoy irritates me? Yes, very.” 

“Harry.” She scolded. 

“I just want you happy. Are you happy, Hermione?” 

She paused and looked at him. He tried not to fidget and hold her stare, but he felt like she was searching for something. Searching for his lie. It was right there, and he would say it if he needed to. _Congratulations, Hermione. I’m so happy for you._

“I am.” She said finally. “It was quite the surprise. I didn’t even know he was attending!” 

She stuck her hand out so Harry could see the ring. A huge princess cut diamond sat there, taunting him. “It’s beautiful.” 

“It’s a little much, but yes it is very beautiful.” 

“Congratulations, Hermione. I’m so happy for you.” 

“Thank you, Harry!” 

She threw herself into his arms once again, and Harry choked back everything he should have said.

* * *

 

_** Tuesday, May 27th ** _

 

Hermione he had been listening to Adrian go on about his match for nearly an hour. She sat there and nodded at the correct times, but it truly didn't matter if she was even listening. He would ramble on anyway. She tried to be attentive and have an interest in his interests, his career, but she just never cared for quidditch. She wondered to herself on more than one occasion why she dated men that were crazy about it. 

"And then a giant basilisk came right onto the pitch and ate Oliver. His funeral is next week." 

"Good for him." Hermione said with a nod. "Wait, what?" 

"I knew you weren't listening anymore." He grumbled. 

"I was." She checked her watch. "For the first half hour." 

"Hermione this is important to me!" Adrian shouted. "I expected you to listen!" 

Hermione was a little struck by his anger, which only  ignited her own. "Excuse me if I don't want to talk about quidditch right now! You haven't been home in two weeks!" 

"We've never been this far before! We could win this year!" 

"And that's wonderful, I really am happy for you, but we have a wedding to plan, and-" 

"That's your thing." 

Hermione stopped short and gaped at him. "I'm sorry?" 

"Isn't that what your job is in all this? You plan and I pay." 

"Is that the kind of girl you think I am?!" She shouted as she marched over to stand right in front of him. "You asked me to marry you! I thought you would want to do this together, that's what a marriage is!" 

"The only thing we do together lately is argue!" 

Hermione took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her mess of hair. "And why do you think that is?" 

"Because my career is finally taking off and I'm well on my way to something great and now you're the one left behind." 

Hermione stepped back, mouth slack and eyes wide. "That's not true at all." 

"It is! You're the golden girl! The brains behind Harry bloody Potter! On the fast track to be minister of magic! Well, now that I'm getting some attention you can't stand it." 

"Where is this coming from?! I have never once thought that!" 

"Then what is it then?! You tell me why were always fighting." He snapped. "Clearly you know everything and-"

"Adrian, stop!" She shrieked. “We’re fighting because you’re never home. This relationship isn’t a priority to you anymore.” 

“It is, you just seem to be upset with me all the time.” 

“I’m upset with you now that's for damn sure.” 

Adrian threw his hands in the air in frustration. “What do you want from me?!” 

Hermione glared at him. He thought it was rather obvious what she wanted. If he couldn’t figure out that all she wanted was him, then she didn’t have the patience to be around him anymore. “I’m leaving. I need to go for a walk or something.” 

“Fine. Bail on me the only night this week I can be home.” 

“That’s not my fault!” She screamed. “Why are you being so difficult right now?! I just wanted you home more! I wanted to plan this wedding that you obliviously don’t care about with you. I’m not going to spend the night arguing with you. If it’s so easy for you to be away from me then what’s another night?” Her voice broke at the end of her dramatic speech and she hated it. 

“Hermione-“ 

“No.” She went to the closet by the door and shoved on her shoes. “You’ve been especially cruel and for the life of me I have no idea why.” 

“Hermione, Wait!” 

She slammed the door on her way out and disapparated on the spot. 

~

Hermione just went the next block over, but Adrian wouldn’t know that, and she had to clear her head. She couldn’t admit to herself that things weren’t okay. The only time she felt happy lately was Thursday movie nights and lunch dates with Harry. 

 

Harry. 

 

Apparating to his front step without a second thought, she walked in and searched for him. “Harry?” 

“Hermione?” Harry came down the stairs, looking very surprised to see her. 

She couldn’t hold it in anymore. She ran to him and cried.

“Hey, it’s okay. Whatever it is, it’s okay.” Harry guided her to the living room and sat her down on the couch, still holding her. He let her cry until she couldn’t anymore, sitting quietly beside her until she was ready to talk. An hour must have passed before either of them said anything.

“Are you better now?”

“I’m sorry.”

“What for?”

“For showing up here in such a mess. Adrian and I had a fight, and I think I just made it worse by leaving.”

“What happened?” Harry sat up and reached for more tissues so she could dry her face.

“He’s been gone a lot, and I hate it. He came home today and the first thing we did was fight. He said some things, and then I said some things… it’s a mess.”

“I’m sure you can fix it.” Harry said confidently.

“Oliver isn’t even gone this much! He still sees his wife! Ron says he’s at the Thursday night matches and Adrian hasn’t even played in those for weeks! He’s always at the training center, practically lives there.” She added bitterly.

Harry knew that he wasn’t playing in the league anymore, but it didn’t bother him because it meant more time with Hermione. Now he had this nagging feeling that he was a terrible friend, getting some kind of enjoyment from her loneliness. “I’m sorry, Hermione. His job is important to him, but I agree he should make time for you.”

“Maybe I should make time for him. Maybe I should go watch him play. But then I’m just sitting there watching, it’s not like we’ll get to spend any real time together. I don’t know why he just can’t come home at night.”

Harry really didn’t either, but he didn’t say anything about it. “How about I get some tea, and we’ll watch some tv, and if you feel better after that you can head home and work it out. If not, you know you always have a place with me.”

“Thank you, Harry.”

“I love you. It’s what I do.”

* * *

 

 

**_ Thursday, June 12th _ **

 

It was Hermione’s turn to host movie night again, and everyone had gathered at her house during the game. Angelina had come over this time, the first time Hermione could ever remember her being here instead of playing, but she and George had broken the news the previous week that she was now expecting, and George refused to let her play.

 

Adrian had come home three extra nights during the last two weeks, but Hermione still felt their relationship was strained. One night they decided to make some wedding plans, in hopes that it would make them see that there was no point in fighting, and this would all blow over soon. So far Hermione didn’t feel that way.

 

When the match ended and everyone piled into her living room, she thought now was a good of a time as any.

“Everyone, we have a little surprise for you.”

Harry thought she was forcing the good mood a little too much lately, but didn’t know how to tell her that he knew she was faking. He was an expert, and so far he could see right through it.

Hermione got up and handed each of them an envelope. The girls got ivory, while the boys got a slate blue. Curious, Harry opened his envelope and read what was inside. His mouth become bone dry as he read the words.

 

_Plan with us,_

_Stand with us,_

_Cry with us,_

_Laugh with us._

_Will you be our groomsmen?_

 

The rest of the room was squealing and hugging, but Harry just sat there, unsure of what to do.

“Hermione, you really want me to be your maid of honor?!” Ginny asked excitedly.

“Of course! Say you’ll accept?”

“Yes!” Ginny threw her arms around Hermione, laughing the whole time.

“If I’m your best man then who the hell is walking with my boyfriend?” Draco joked. “I feel like I should get a say in that!”

Adrian smirked at him. “I could always have Pansy walk with him. I nearly got hexed when she thought she wasn’t in the wedding.” 

“Good thing this baby will be here before your wedding!” Angelina laughed. “Wait, when is the date? You haven’t said.” 

“Well, there’s been some debate about that.” Adrian said slowly. 

“It’s not a debate.” Hermione told him sternly.

 

“Hey, you okay?” Draco asked quietly as he came to stand next to Harry. 

“No.” It was obvious that he wasn’t okay. 

“You want to get out of here?” 

Harry looked at his friend and smiled sadly. “Yea. Yea, I do.” 

“Don’t do anything stupid in the three seconds it will take me to tell Nev, okay?” 

“I think I can handle that.” Harry said with a small chuckle. 

He didn’t even want to say goodnight to Hermione, because she would see that he was upset and he couldn’t explain why. Not to her. Not without spilling everything. He watched as Draco kissed Neville then turned to make his way back over. Harry started for the door, but he should have known better. 

“What do you think, Harry?” 

He sighed as he spun around to face Hermione, schooling his expression as best he could. 

“You’re going to be in it, right? You haven’t said much.” Her voice was so hopeful that it hurt. 

“Hermione...” 

“Potter can’t say no to you, we all know it.” Adrian smiled as he wrapped his arm around Hermione’s waist. 

Instead of saying anything, Harry turned and headed for the door. 

“Where are you going? You’re not leaving yet, are you?” 

“Yea, I’m just gonna go.” His hand was on the door knob. He was so close.

“Harry?” 

The sadness that was now drenched in her voice made him look at her. He shouldn’t have, but he did. “I’m sorry, Hermione. I can’t be in your wedding.” 

“What?” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Harry, wait!” Hermione lurched forward our of Adrian’s grasp. “You’re my best friend!” 

“Maybe I shouldn’t be.” 

The entire room went quiet at that. Now it was awkward and he no longer wanted anyone’s company. 

“Please don’t follow me.” He looked at Hermione and then to Draco, then walked out the door. 

 ~

Hermione stared at the door in disbelief. Harry was her constant, the one person that was always there. Her rock and her happy place. Her eyes welled up with tears as Ginny’s arms came around her shoulders. 

“He didn’t mean it.” 

“Then why did he say it?” She turned to Draco and narrowed her eyes at him. “What do you know.” 

“I don’t know anything.” 

“You were going to go somewhere with him before he- before he left.” 

“And now I’m not.” He huffed as he made his way back to Neville. 

Hermione wanted to pester him more, but knew she wouldn’t get any answers tonight. “I have to find him.” 

“Granger, no.” Draco said forcefully. “He’s pissed off, just let him be for now.” 

“Pissed off at what?” 

“You’d have to ask him. Later.” 

“Probably just a bad day, love.” Adrian said to her. “Let’s move on, okay?” 

Hermione nodded, but her mind was still on Harry. 

“So, we’ve been thinking about a January wedding. And I like January tenth.” 

“I already said no to that date.” Hermione said with a sigh. “That’s Neville’s parent’s anniversary. Like I said before, it’s not up for debate.”

“That’s the only Saturday I’m free because of the team’s roster.” 

“Then you better talk to Oliver and make some kind of arrangement.” She said bitterly. “I'm sure he will understand.” 

“Hermione, it’s really okay.” Neville said with a soft smile. 

“It’s not. We got to Mungo’s every year and have cake and bring flowers. They’re your parents, Neville.” 

“We can do it a different day this year.” He said with a shrug. 

Hermione was about to argue with him when Adrian cut her off. 

“See? He’s fine with it. It’s not like they’re going to know anyway.”  

“Excuse me?” Draco growled. 

Hermione stared slack jawed at her fiancée, not understanding how he could say such a thing. 

Neville looked nervously between his boyfriend and Adrian. “Draco, it-“ 

“Don’t even, Nev. Don’t. Even.” He glared at Adrian. “His parents are the only blood family his has left, did you know that? Gran died two years ago. His uncle shortly after that. Other than us, his parents are all he has. It’s important to him, and therefore it’s important to the rest of us. Do you understand?” 

Adrian looked at Neville, clearly uncomfortable and embarrassed. “Neville, I’m sorry. I don’t know why I said that.” 

“Hermione.” Draco looked at her without even acknowledging Adrian’s response. “I’ll be by your office tomorrow, I’d just _love_ to go over some things with you.” 

“Of- of course.” She went over and hugged him and then Neville, then watched as they left without a word. 

“I think this is going to get really bad really quickly.” Blaise said after no one spoke. “We’ll just see ourselves out.” 

~

After everyone left Hermione stood there in shock. 

“Hermione?” 

“What just happened? Why did you say that?” 

“I don’t know. I wasn’t thinking.” 

She spun around to face him. “Damn right you weren’t! These people are my family! It’s just been us, for years! If you can’t accept that then...”

“Then what?” 

She shook her head. “I have to find Harry.” Not caring if he had anything else to say, she ran to the floo and shouted for Grimmauld Place. 

~

“Harry?” She called as she stepped out of the fireplace. Looking around she got a strange feeling that something just wasn’t right. “Harry?” 

Everything was in place, nothing looked odd or out of order, but it had a different feeling. It was cold and dark, making her realize that he wasn’t here. She wanted to wait for him, to talk to her best friend and see why he was so upset. Talking to Draco was now out of the question thanks to Adrian, making her blood boil even more. 

 

Deciding to grab a book from the extensive library she headed up to Harry’s room. She tried to stay awake as long as she could, but somewhere around one in the morning her eyes couldn’t stay open and she fell asleep. 

* * *

 

 

**_ Friday, June 13th _ **

 

Draco strolled into her office as promised, just before lunch. “You look like shit.” 

“I didn’t sleep well last night.” Waking up in Harry’s empty house was an entirely new feeling of pain. She didn’t know what was wrong, which meant she didn’t know how to fix it. She looked up at him and rolled her eyes at his perfect suit and perfect hair. “You look just fine for someone that I thought was having a bad night like me.” 

It really was something that Hermione Granger knew Draco Malfoy so well. To anyone else he was perfectly fine, but Hermione saw the tightness in his smile, the ice in his eyes. 

“I had a boyfriend to satisfy. I was more pissed off than he was for some reason.” 

“I was furious.” 

Draco let out a deep breath as he sat down in one of the chairs across from her desk. “But Neville is Neville and he forgives everyone and life goes on.” 

“I’m sorry.” She said softly. 

“What for?” 

“For him. That was a horrible thing to say.” 

“It wasn’t your fault. I get why he said it, we all do.” 

“It doesn’t matter!” 

One side of Draco's lips curled into a smile. “You’re a good friend.” 

She let out a bitter snort. “Apparently not good enough to have a best friend.” Draco looked uncomfortable, but she’d let him off the hook for now. “I don’t want to talk about that. And neither does he because I waited all night at Grimmauld and he wasn’t in his office this morning. So whatever.” 

“Hermione.” Draco leaned forward and Hermione couldn’t help but feel like she was being let in on a big secret. “He took a leave of absence.” 

“He what? How do you know this?” 

“I’ve been consulting with his team on a case about some rare and illegal potions ingredients. He sent an owl this morning saying to forward anything I find to Jenken’s.” 

“He didn’t say why? For how long?” 

Draco shook his head. “I don’t know.” 

“I just don’t understand.” Her voice was hoarse and she didn’t want to break down at work. 

“I don’t either to be perfectly honest.” His tone not nearly as gentle as it was before. “Do you want to talk about the wedding? I honestly have no ideas yet, I just wanted to get under Pucey’s skin.” 

Hermione let herself laugh at that. “Not really. Does that make me a bad person?” 

“No, it doesn’t. And believe me when I say I know what a bad person is, and you are not one of them." He checked his watch and barely contained his eye roll. Potter wasn't going to show up. "Come on, let’s go get something covered in chocolate.” 

“Sounds delicious.”

* * *

 

 

**_ Wednesday, June 25th _ **

 

Harry had been upstairs packing boxes to bring to Godric’s Hollow. He’d started with the top floors of the house first, then planned on working his way down. He was currently in Sirius’s room, trying to figure out what he wanted to take. So far he’d settled on half a box of random things. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to sell the house now that he was all moved in, so instead of sorting now he began boxing everything up and would just bring it all. Some things were still hard to look at, but he wanted to keep them anyway. 

Most of the things from Sirius’s room that were important to him he had already packed previously. Letters, a few pictures, the buckbeak feather, a necklace he’d found with the marauder’s animagus forms as charms. Even after all Pettigrew done to Harry's family, he couldn’t bring himself to remove the rat charm.

A doorbell like sound alerted Harry that someone was trying to come through his floo. Figuring it was Draco who had been pestering him constantly, he considered ignoring it, but knew he’d pay for it later. He took his wand and swished it in the air, allowing him entrance while Harry came downstairs. 

“Better be careful, Draco.” Harry laughed as he stepped into the dining room. “People will start to think-“ 

It wasn’t Draco. Instead he came face to face with Adrian. 

“Potter.” 

“Pucey.” 

“I assume it’s safe to say that you weren’t expecting me.” 

Harry didn’t say anything. Had he known who it was he wouldn’t have let him in, but thought that was a pretty rude thing to say.

“I know I’m not your favorite person, but I felt like I should at least try to get you to reconsider.” 

“Reconsider?” 

“Being in the wedding.” 

“Oh.” Harry ran a nervous hand through his hair. “Yea, about that. I’m sorry I made a scene.” 

Adrian let out a snort. “That was nothing compared to how the rest of the night went.” 

“What? What happened?” 

He looked at him with curious eyes. “You haven’t heard? I’m shocked Draco hasn’t ran his mouth to anyone that would listen.” 

Harry was confused, but Draco had become a good friend over the years, and in the last few weeks especially. “If it truly affects him he’ll keep it to himself, you know that.” 

“Long story short I made an ass of myself, and things have been tension filled for the last two weeks. Hermione is miserable, and I felt like I had to come and fix...” He waived a finger in the air. “whatever this is.” 

“Look, Pucey. It’s complicated, okay? I don’t think I can be in the wedding.” 

“Why not?” 

“I just said.” Harry repeated, a touch annoyed. “It’s complicated.” 

“It’s a yes or no.” 

“Then it’s a no.” 

“I don’t get you.” 

Harry thought Pucey looked pretty agitated, and wondered just what had been happening during his seclusion. 

“You two have always been inseparable! Neither of you could go two days without each other.” 

Despite the serious moment, Harry couldn’t help but smile. Pucey’s words reminded him so much of what Ron had told him all those years ago. 

“All she says is how much she misses you, and that you won’t talk to her and she can’t find you. Well I found you easily enough, so what the hell are you hiding from her for?” 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Harry's voice clipped. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I do have somewhere to be.” 

“Why won’t you be in the wedding?” He persisted. 

Harry told him the same thing he had been telling everyone else for years. “Reasons.” 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean? Look, I know I’ve never been your biggest fan, no matter what I try I never could get on your good side, but this is for Hermione.” 

Harry sighed. “If it helps at all, I don’t think you’re a bad person. Under different circumstances...” Harry shut his mouth before he spilled anything more. “It’s just not going to happen, okay? I’m sorry.” 

“Under different circumstances? You’re making no sense, Potter. Under different circumstances we’d be friends? Friends that do more than tolerate the others existence? Like if I wasn’t...” 

Harry swallowed hard as he watched the realization hit him. 

“You love her. Like really love her.” 

Harry let out a slow deep breath. “Yes.” 

“Holy fuck.” Adrian ran his hands down his face. “I can’t believe I didn’t see it.” 

Harry stood awkwardly, not knowing what to say. Nothing really seemed appropriate. 

“Well, that explains it then.” 

“I’m sorry I hurt her, I really am. It’s just better this way.” 

“Is it?” Adrian asked, looking him right in the eyes. “Because nothing I do seems to be right.” 

“If you’re just there for her, she’ll be happy. She needs the closeness, the affection.” 

“I can’t always do that.” 

“Then you need to decide what’s more important.” Harry said plainly. “You asked her to marry you, right? There had to be something there. Something you wanted forever. You knew what kind of person she was when you first got together.” 

“She knew what kind of person I was, too.” 

“Sounds like you two need to talk then. I’m staying out of it. I’ll make up something to tell her, but in the mean time you need to be there for her. I’m trusting her heart with you, Pucey.” 

“Maybe... maybe you should tell her, and let her choose.” 

Harry scoffed at that. “She already did.” 

Adrian turned to leave, but stopped before he stepped into the fireplace. “I wouldn’t be so sure.” 

* * *

 

 

**_ Friday, July 4th _ **

 

Hermione sat at her desk, staring at nothing. Thursday night get-togethers didn’t feel the same anymore, and Fridays she sat alone at her desk willing herself not to cry. It just wasn’t the same without Harry in her life. Her apartment was the loneliest it had ever been. No longer was it filled with laughter and love, and she hated it. She didn’t want to be there alone but didn’t want to go anywhere else. Grimmauld Place sat seemingly abandoned, wherever Harry was it wasn’t home. 

 

A ball of blue light shot into her office, scaring the hell out of her. It took the form of a terrier, and knew that it was Ron’s patronus. 

_Hermione, get to Mungo’s. Harry’s been hurt._

Hermione was out of her chair and disapparating before the light even dissipated. She raced down the halls of the hospital, looking for anyone that could point her in Harry’s direction. 

“Hermione!” 

She whipped around and saw Ron running towards her. She crashed into him as he dragged her down the hallway, his arm still around her waist. “What happened?!” 

“I’m not sure. Some sort of meeting with some black market wizards. Draco was hurt, too, but not as bad.” 

“Draco’s hurt too? Is Harry hurt badly?” 

“I’m not sure yet. No one is saying much.”

They ran the rest of the way in silence, Hermione’s heart was beating so fast she thought it might explode.  She heard screaming and knew at once that it was Harry. She pushed past everyone that as waiting outside and ran into the room. 

“Harry!” She cried. 

“H-Hermione.” He chocked out. His throat was raw from screaming and his eyes were wet with tears.

She grabbed his hand and held it, but let go when he hissed in pain. “What’s going on? What happened?” 

“Some kind of curse.” One of the healers said as she waved her wand over Harry’s body. 

Hermione was thankful that at least she didn’t have to argue for information. “What does it do?” 

“It’s like the cruciatus, only it’s sporadic. We can’t seem to stop it.” 

“How long has he been like this?” 

“About an hour now.” 

Hermione's eyes got wide. “An hour?!” 

“Herm-mione.” 

Harry’s broken voice had her giving him her complete attention. “I’m here, I’m here. It’s okay.” She couldn’t stop the tears if she wanted to. “I promise, Harry. It’s going to be okay.”

“Make it s-stop.” He pleaded.

“I- I don’t know how.” 

Harry cried out again, his body convulsing and twisting unnaturally. 

“Do something!” She shouted at the team of healers. 

“We are trying, Miss Granger. Mr. Longbottom is trying to get information from Mr. Malfoy-“ 

“What? Neville is with Draco? Was he hit with this curse, too?” 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

“Shit.” She pushed her hair away from her face and looked back at Harry, who had at least stopped screaming for now. “Harry, I’m going to fix this, okay. I’ll be right back. I’m coming back, okay?” 

“I’m s-so sorry, Hermione.” He whispered. 

“It’s okay. I’ll be back, I promise.” She ran out of the room before anyone could ask what she was doing, nearly colliding with another healer as she turned the corner. “Draco Malfoy, which room is he in?” 

“Ma’am, you really should be in the waiting room with the others.” 

“I don’t have time for this! Which-“ 

She heard a door slam and crying down the hall and took off. “Neville!” 

“Hermione!” They crashed into each other, nearly falling over. “I can’t be in there, I c-can’t...” 

“I know, I’m so sorry. I’ve just come from Harry’s room.” 

“He’s worse.” Neville admitted. “But when Draco screams... I can’t take it. They’re about to give him a sleeping drought, hoping that will help until they can figure this out.” 

“No! Not yet!” Hermione pried herself from his arms and burst into Draco’s room. “Draco!” 

“Finally!” He tried for arrogance, but failed miserably. “Someone with a brain.” 

“Tell me how to fix it.” She begged as she ran to his side. 

“Pink-“ He cut himself off with a scream so loud Hermione had to cover her ears. “Potion! Mix! Blue! Purple!” 

“We need to give him this drought.” The healer said to her with exasperation. “The longer he’s awake the longer he’s in pain.” 

“Won’t. Matter.” He said through clenched teeth. “Don’t. Want it. Still feel. Just... won’t scream.” 

“Where are the potions? Tell me where they are.” 

“Office. Black bag. Didn’t bring it... so stupid.” 

“I’ll go. I’ll get it!” She ran back out of the room and came face to face with Neville. “Do you know anything about potions?” 

“You’re joking, right?” 

“Come on. You can help me find his bag then.” 

~

It took longer than Hermione would have liked to figure out which potions Draco was talking about. She opted to mix them right at Hogwarts, if she brought them to St. Mungo’s she would be stressed beyond belief. She had to do this right. She poured the pink potion first, then stared at it. She had no idea how much to add, or how long to stir. He only had three vials of each color, and sadly Neville was no help. Trusting her instructs, and also the fact that Draco surely would have told her otherwise, she dumped blue vial into the cauldron and stirred continuously until the potion turned purple. She bottled it back up and immediately headed back to Mungo’s. 

 

She went to Draco’s room first, to make sure what she had done was correct. It must have met his standards, because he drank half of it the second he grabbed the bottle from her. His body seemed to relax almost instantly.

“Draco, baby?” Neville crept into the room and could have melted at Draco’s easy smile.

“I’m okay, Nev.” 

“Bloody hell, you scared the shit out of me!” Neville ran to him, cradling his face in his hands.

“Draco, I-“ Hermione began, but Draco pointed to the door. 

“Go. Make him drink that whole thing.” 

“Thank you!” 

She heard Harry before she saw him. She wondered how anyone could stand to be in the room. “I have it! I have it!” 

“It works, let her try it.” Hermione turned to see that a healer from Draco’s room followed her down here. Probably a good thing she thought afterwards. 

“Harry, you have to drink this.” She put the vial to his lips and tilted it back, praying that he could swallow it. “All of it, there you go. It’s okay now.”  

His body kept twitching, but his face looked more relaxed. She looked at a healer who seemed to understand her concern. 

“After effects of the curse. His muscles have been in distress for quite some time.” 

She nodded and looked back at Harry, who had his hand stretched out, like he was reaching for her. She took it without hesitation. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Shh. It’s okay. I’m here now.” Her cheeks were wet again, but she didn’t care. 

“I’m tired.” He breathed. 

“Rest. I’ll be here.” 

“Promise?” 

“I promise, Harry.” 

~

Harry had no idea what time it was when he woke up. His room was dark, which meant it was either very late or very early, and there was a weight covering most of him. He didn’t want to move, his body was so sore. After a few minutes he opened his eyes and the sight before him both thrilled and saddened him. Hermione was curled right into his side, one leg draped over his and her arm resting on his chest. Carefully he brought his free hand to caress hers. 

“Harry?” 

“Shh. It’s late. Or early, it’s something. Go back to sleep.” 

“Are you okay?” 

“I’m okay.” 

“You scared me.” She whispered. 

“I never meant to. I’m sorry.” 

She nodded, then drifted off again. Harry stayed awake as long as he could, just enjoying the moment. 

* * *

 

 

**_ Saturday, July 5th _ **

 

“What do you mean he’s gone?!” 

“He signed himself out just after you left.” The nurse said to Hermione. 

She huffed in annoyance. “Well that was pretty stupid on his part.” 

She had only gone home to change and shower, Harry was still sleeping when she left. If she’d known that he would wake up and leave she would have stayed and tried to talk some sense into him. 

“We sent him home with several pain potions and sleeping droughts. I’m sorry, Miss.” 

“It’s alright, thank you.” 

~

Hermione was getting sick of this game. She’d checked Grimmauld Place, the Burrow, Ron’s cottage, and even Ginny and Blaise’s townhouse. Harry was no where to be found. There was only one other place she could think of, one place she didn’t check before when she was looking for him. It was a long shot, but she needed to find him. She told herself it was just to make sure that he was okay, and then she would leave him alone. Even thinking it hurt. 

 

Apparating to the graveyard in Godric’s Hollow felt reminiscent. She of course visited the grave site with him every Halloween, but she’d never been here alone before. Walking up to the gravestones of Harry's parents made her heart heavy. She wished they could see the person he’d become. The amazing, strong, brilliant man their son had grown up to be. 

“Hello. It me, Hermione.” She didn’t know why she was talking, she never had before. “It’s been a rough day, a rough few months really, and I was just looking for Harry. I thought that... maybe he might be here... but he’s not so I should just go.” But she didn’t. Instead she stared at the gravestone. “The thing is... everything is wrong. Harry’s been so distant. I’ve always had him and now he’s not there and I don’t know why. I miss him so much. I just want to talk to him, tell him that I miss him.” 

She shifted her weight from side to side, now feeling foolish for even saying anything at all. “Well, if you happen to know where he is, I wouldn’t mind a sign pointed in that direction.” 

 

Walking away felt so disappointing. She just had a feeling that he would be here. Mindlessly walking the empty streets a gust of wind blew out of no where and made her look up. She found herself standing in front of James and Lily’s destroyed house. Only this time... the magic felt different. She glanced back at the graveyard, then pushed through the gate that was barely attached to the hinges. 

 

The closer she got the more magic she felt. The house was alive with stronger wards and enchantments. Taking out her wand she began to sort through them, easily dismantling a few of them. She stepped through and gasped at what she saw. Quickly throwing the wards back up so no one else would know, she looked at the fully repaired cottage in front of her. Harry was here, she knew it. 

 

Pushing open the front door she looked around. The spacious living room was completely remodeled, and even more, looked lived in. Movement in what she was guessing what the kitchen got her attention, and Harry hobbled in with a cup of tea, holding onto anything he could reach as he made his way to the couch. 

“Harry?” She croaked. 

He froze. “Hermione. How did you-“ 

“This is where you’ve been?”

“Yea, this is where I’ve been.” He shuffled to the couch and plopped down, breathing heavily as he did so. 

“Why did you leave the hospital? Clearly you’re still in pain.” 

“Nothing a potion can’t handle." He grunted. "You can go now.” 

“Why are you doing this?  Why are you being so cold to me?” 

“Because I don’t have the energy to fake it anymore.” 

“What is that supposed to mean?” She snapped. 

“Do you want to know when I bought this house back? Over three years ago. Do you want to know why I bought it? Because Grimmauld is a depressing place to live in, and when I had finally worked up the courage to ask you out I didn’t want you living there.” 

“What?” 

“You heard me. I bought this house for us, for you, because this was my home and I wanted so badly for it to be yours, too. I just couldn’t work up the courage to ever ask you. I was too scared for anything between us to change. But now it doesn’t matter does it?” 

She watched as Harry stood up and faced her. He looked so tired and broken and all she wanted to do was go to him. 

“I loved you first. I loved you before Adrian, and before Ron, and before Viktor. I loved you first. Me. The best friend that can’t get enough of you. That’s why I’ve pushed you away, and why I can’t be in your wedding. I can’t stand there and watch you marry someone else, when I know that it should be me.” 

Hermione looked at her best friend, the man that had been by her side ever since she was eleven.

“I told you everyday that I loved you, because I couldn’t stand you not knowing it.” 

“I love you, too.” She blurted out. 

“Don’t do that.” He said bitterly. “Not in the way that I love you. It’s better this way.” 

“Better for who?!” She cried. “Because I’ve been so lost, and I hate not having you in my life, Harry.” 

“I can’t watch you marry him.” Harry’s voice thick with emotion. “I can’t stand there and pretend I’m happy for you, when I know it should be me.”

Hermione was speechless. “I’m not sure what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything.”

“Harry, I-“

“I’m tired, Hermione.” He cut in. “I know what I’m doing is hurting you, and believe me it’s killing me, too... but I just can’t do this anymore.” 

~

Hermione laid in bed that night, thinking about the horrible two days she’d had. Seeing Harry in a hospital bed, and in so much pain, ripped her heart apart. Everything that had happened was forgotten in that moment. He reached for her and she was there, that was all that mattered. He was scared and he wanted her, just her. And she wanted him. She wanted to make it all go away, whatever it took. She fell asleep in his arms and had never felt so good. She slept peacefully, knowing Harry was right next to her. Was it because she had been so lonely the last few weeks? Was it because it was Harry and that’s the only place she wanted to be? Was it something more? Hermione had never been this confused about a relationship in her life, and never thought it would be with Harry. 

Things with Harry were so easy, so right all the time. He was there through everything, she relied on his friendship so much, the love that she was just too blind to see. Or maybe she did see it, and didn’t realize the depth of it, either way... she missed it. She missed everything about it. 

* * *

 

**_ Monday, July 21st _ **

 

 

Hermione was sitting home alone yet again when a letter shot itself out of the fireplace. Unrolling the parchment she read what was inside and smiled. She didn’t even realize the date. It was the invitation to Harry and Neville’s birthday dinner. Draco had picked a hibachi restaurant this year, and her eyes lit up with happiness. The parchment was charmed with impressive magic, and if you planned on attending you simply signed your name and it would appear on everyone else’s invitation. 

 

She watched misty eyed as names began to appear before her. Neville and Draco had of course signed already, plus George and Angelina, Ginny, Luna and Harry. She ran her finger over Harry’s name. She hadn’t seen him in nearly three weeks. Three weeks of feeling lost and alone. She wondered if she signed her name if he would remove his, even though it was his party. 

* * *

 

 

**_ Sunday, July 27th _ **

 

Hermione hung the invitation on the refrigerator, and checked it every day. She hadn’t signed her name yet, fearing that the moment she did Harry’s name would disappear. She was excited and nervous. The dinner party was only a few days away now, and she couldn’t wait. She needed to see him, she needed to see if things would ever be okay again.

“Hermione! Where are you?!” 

“What? I’m here! Is everything okay?” Hermione ran into the living room and Adrian scooped her up and swung her around. “What’s going on?” He’d barely touched her in weeks. 

“We made it! We’re in the finals!” 

“What?” 

He set her down but kept his hands on her shoulders. “The finals! Two more matches and then the championship!” 

“That’s... that’s great.” Her heart sank. Quidditch. Of course it was about quidditch.

“I know! This is the greatest thing that’s ever happened to me!” 

“It is?” Her voice so quiet she could barely hear it. 

“Yes! This is all I’ve ever dreamed of!” 

Hermione backed away slowly and took a deep breath.

“The next match is this week! The thirtieth. Hermione, you have to come!”

“What? No, I can’t. That’s the day of Harry and Neville’s dinner party.”

“Hermione, we’re talking about the finals!”

“I heard you.” She snapped. “And I already have plans.”

“You can’t be serious.” His voice laced with anger.

“Quidditch, is your life, not mine.” She walked away and slipped on her shoes.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Hermione looked at him, really looked at him, and realized that none of this was right anymore. Walking back over to him she kissed his cheek, then removed the ring from her finger and placed in his hand. “I'm going home.”

~

Apparating to Godric’s Hollow Hermione did the same thing to the wards, smiling when she realized that Harry never changed them to keep her away. Making sure the charms were in place once again gave her a moment to think about what she was about to do. With a nod of determination, she marched right into the house.

“Harry!” She looked around, but didn’t see him right away. “Harry!”

Harry came running down the stairs, looking worried. “Hermione?”

Not bothering to wait until he was closer, she ran to him and launched herself right into his arms and kissed him. Nothing had ever felt so perfect.

“Hermione?”

She pulled away as she looked him over. It all made so much sense now. She loved the way his eyes had wrinkle lines in the corners. She loved how even after all these years he never changed the style of his glasses. She loved that he always knew exactly how to make her feel better. She loved how she never once felt alone when she was with him. She loved him.

“I loved you first, too.”


End file.
